Ninjas and Vampires
by eternalrose24
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kari and Sakura get a mission to a strange new world... the Twilight World. Team 7 meets the Cullens. What could happen?


**What's up? I got the idea for this because I was wondering how it would be if ninja from the Naruto World came to the Twilight world. Yeah, I know stupid idea. But the idea would not leave my head at all so I gave up and started writing. The next this I know I had this really odd yet interesting story. I know that it may confuse you because all my friends were, but if you are let me know. This takes place in between the Land of Waves and the Chunnin exams. I thought it would be cool to see how Team 7 would react to the world of Twilight. I like the idea of Sasuke having a sister and experimented with Kari as his sister. What else do you do when you are bored and have a new and never been used notebook in front of you? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto of Twilight. I just love them.**

** Normal Day**

**The Naruto World- Kari's POV**

It was a typical Tuesday morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Outside you could hear the sounds of children playing ninja. It was so cute when they played that game.

I was getting dressed in by bedroom because I had been summoned to the Hokage's Mansion. I was nervous because ever since I became a ninja I had never been asked to come before Lord Hokage like this.

I put on a white skirt that was cut at the sides up to the hip with the usual fishnet stockings underneath them. My shirt was a deep blue and was a halter top. This was a shirt that was both cute and comfortable. The straps to the halter top were thin and made specifically for Kunoichi's. On the back was the Uchiha crest. My shoes were black ninja shoes with a heel that some female ninja wore. I hated to wear shoes that were flat. I felt short. My headband was tied in my hair and held my hair in place.

I looked in the mirror.

I had a small frame, but was more mature in the woman department. I had clear and soft skin. My eyes were a dark color, like the depths of the ocean. My hair was long. It came just an inch below my waist and was deep black satin. It was smooth, flowing and shiny.

I knew that I was beautiful, and sometimes hated it because all the other girls around my age, and sometimes even older girls, glared at me and their eyes blazed with jealously and annoyance.

I skipped downstairs to leave. As I got to the front door I saw my brother Sasuke. We twins and everyone could tell. He had raven black hair and deep black eyes. He wore a blue shirt, white shorts, and his headband tied across his forehead.

Sasuke and I lived alone in a three story mansion that once was owned by our deceased parents. It was one of the biggest and most beautiful, but very lonely. It was just the two of us. Our parents were gone, our family was gone. All we had were each other. We each still felt alone, but what Sasuke and I had was enough.

We left the house and walked to the Hokage Mansion. I had never actually been inside the Mansion before and was curious as to what it looked like on the inside.

The village was full of playing children, working parents, ninja relaxing on their day off, and civilians shopping. Chatter and laughter rang out as the afternoon approached.

**The Twilight World-Same time- **

It was a normal day in the Cullen household. It was sunny so the entire family was all at home.

Carlisle was on the front porch with Esme. Alice and Jasper were talking in their bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie were working in the garage. Edward was at his grand piano.

It seemed like an average day until little Alice gasped and Edward stopped playing.

"What in the…?" Edward muttered.

"Who?" Alice squeaked.

In the blink of an eye all of the Cullen's were gathered in the huge living room. Alice stood at the center, her tiny body frozen as she strained to focus on the future. Edward had a strange look on his face as he tried to decipher what he saw in his sister's head.

"What do you see?" Carlisle asked in a calming tone.

Alice blinked and focused again. "I can't really tell."

"Blurry?' Jasper guessed.

Alice nodded slightly.

Edward focused on Alice's mind as a wave of calm settled over the room.

"People,' Edward whispered.

"People?" Emmett repeated.

"Someone's coming,' she whispered.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't see them clearly." Alice strained to see more. "It's too dark."

"Are they vampires?" Esme asked.

"Maybe that's why she is having trouble seeing them." Edward said. "Because they are not vampires.'

"Humans are not cloudy in your visions." Carlisle mentioned.

"The wolves?" Rosalie grimaced.

Alice shook her head. "Not this time."

"What's left?" Emmett scoffed.

"There is another creature out there." Carlisle whispered in awe.

The Cullen's looked at each other.

**Naruto World-Kari's POV**

Sasuke and I walked into the Hokage's office and saw the rest of my squad there. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Kari!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey.' I said.

"Good, all of you are here." The Third Hokage said.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"I have a mission of the utmost importance for your squad." He said.

"What is it?" Naruto was bouncing up and down.

The Third laughed at his enthusiasm. "The mission that the four of you are going on is one to another world."

There was silence.

I blinked.

"Another world?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"Yes. The Twilight World." He said, going through a stack of papers on his desk.

"How is it possible that another world actually exists?" Sasuke asked, not believing this.

"How do you exist?" The old man asked. "How does anything exist?"

I was confused, beyond confused.

"The universe is a mysterious place. There are so many places that have gone undiscovered." The third said. "The Twilight world was just uncovered two days ago. This world is strange, and we need to know what kind of place it is."

"And that's what we are here for." I stated.

He nodded. "Right you are, Kari."

"Do you know anything about this world?" Sakura asked.

The Third had a strange look on his face. "All we know is that this world has a very strange and eerie being inside if it."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Vampires." The third said in a chilling tone.

I gulped, Sasuke froze, Sakura was in a state of shock, and Naruto was freaking out.

"V… vampires?' He screamed. "Are you trying to scare us have to death?"

"Vampires exist in this world, which is a proven fact. That is all we know of this world." Lord Hokage said. "Your mission is to go there and gather as much information as you can. You are to meet at the Village gate tomorrow morning at 7 a.m."

"Yes, sir!" We said together.

This was going to be interesting.

**That was random. Naruto and vampires? What could happen? In the next chapter you will have more if a look inside Read and Review!**


End file.
